


Zawołaj mnie po imieniu

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slash, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Thorki, bo Ragnarok. A jak wyobrażam sobie Thora na tronie, to mam ciarki.





	Zawołaj mnie po imieniu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Call me by my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227961) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Thorki, bo Ragnarok. A jak wyobrażam sobie Thora na tronie, to mam ciarki.

Sala tronowa Asgardu była wielkim i ociekającym przepychem pomieszczeniem. Zasiadający na podwyższeniu król miał wszystkich u swoich stóp tak, jak być powinno.

\- Posiedzenie skończone, możecie odejść – ogłosił Thor głębokim głosem, który brzmiał jak grzmot.

Doradcy pokłonili się i zaczęli opuszczać salę.

\- Ty zostań – powiedział cicho Lokiemu, gdy ten mijał tron.

Książę zatrzymał się bez słowa. Dopiero kiedy wszyscy dostojnicy już wyszli, zwrócił się do brata.

\- Zmęczony?

Thor nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął przeciągle. Posiedzenia rady były dla niego bardziej męczące, niż niejedna walka, którą stoczył. Loki doskonale to wiedział. I wiedział, czemu Thor zatrzymał go przy sobie.

Bez słowa uklęknął przed tronem. Przesunął dłońmi po umięśnionych udach Thora i zatrzymał je na klamrze pasa. Z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał w jego zdrowe oko. Władca wykrzywił kącik ust i sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Lokiego. Uniósł ją i pochylił się, całując jego chłodne wargi, rozchylając je językiem i wsuwając mu go w usta. Przygryzał je i ssał, a kiedy się odsunął, wargi Psotnika były kusząco czerwone i lekko nabrzmiałe.

Loki rozpiął spodnie Thora i wyjął na wpół twardego członka. Całował jego czubek i okrążał go językiem, gładząc jednocześnie powolnym ruchem dłoni, aż stał się całkiem twardy. Przejechał ustami po całej jego długości, językiem dociskając żyłę po spodniej stronie. Nie odrywał przy tym oczu od twarzy Thora, który wsparł głowę na ramieniu opartym o poręcz tronu. Drugą dłonią przeczesywał czarne włosy Lokiego.

Wziął go do ust, początkowo sam czubek. Ssał i lizał, coraz bardziej rozluźniając mięśnie gardła, by móc pomieścić go całego. Robił to powoli i bez pośpiechu, bo wiedział, że jego król właśnie tak lubi. Masował jego jądra słuchając zadowolonych pomruków blondyna. W końcu miał go całego. Przełknął kilka razy czując nacisk na tylną ścianę gardła. Poruszył językiem, a dłoń Thora zacisnęła mu się na włosach. Zaczął poruszać głową, wyrywając z brata ciche westchnienie. Od czasu do czasu delikatnie skubał go zębami. Robił tak, dopóki nie poczuł, że mięśnie nóg Gromowładnego zaczynają drżeć, a oddech przyśpieszył. Znów wziął go całego i po chwili ciepłe nasienie spłynęło mu do gardła. Zaczekał do ostatniego spazmu i zlizał kilka kropel, które pozostały na czubku penisa. Wstał, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

Thor przyciągnął Lokiego do siebie tak, że usiadł mu na kolanach. Erekcja napierała mu na spodnie ocierając się o penisa Thora, który znów całował go zachłannie, czując swój własny posmak w jego ustach.

\- Chcę cię tu nagiego – szepnął Gromowładny w usta Lokiego. – Zostaw tylko płaszcz.

Krótki rozbłysk magii oślepił go na chwilę, po której nic już nie ukrywało podniecenia Psotnika. Siedział na jego kolanach z bezwstydnie rozchylonymi udami, a blady rumieniec wypełzł na jego twarz i szyję. Poruszył lekko biodrami ocierając się o członek Thora, który znów był pobudzony i twardy.

Thor całował i lizał jego szyję. Przyciskał usta do tętnicy czując, jak puls jego brata przyspiesza z każdą chwilą. Zostawiał bolesne ślady na bladej skórze wiedząc, że Loki i tak je ukryje. Przesuwał dłońmi po jego ciele drażniąc sutki i ściskając pośladki, ale z premedytacją nie dotykał jego członka. Loki wyginał się w jego kierunku bezgłośnie domagając się więcej, choć wiedział, że to na marne. Gromowładny zmusił go, by uniósł się trochę i włożył w niego palec. Loki zacisnął dłonie na ramionach brata, który poruszał się w nim chwilę, po czym dołożył drugi palec. Psotnik zagryzł wargi i mimowolnie szarpnął biodrami, co przywołało nikły uśmiech na wargi Thora. Stymulował go jakiś czas, przygotowując na siebie.

Loki był rozgrzany, a jego ciało pokryła warstewka potu. Wbijał paznokcie w ciało Thora niemal do krwi.

\- Tho… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu cichy syk dezaprobaty.  
\- Co ci mówiłem? Jesteśmy w sali tronowej – zganił go władca Asgardu.  
\- Wybacz, mój panie – wydyszał Loki, który nie panował już nad swoim oddechem. – Mój królu…

Thor nagrodził go pocałunkiem i wysunął z niego palce. Loki jęknął, ale Gromowładny już trzymał go za biodra i naprowadzał na siebie. Brunet opuścił się na niego z głośnym westchnieniem. Zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu rozkoszując się tym, jak Thor doskonale go wypełnia. W końcu poruszył się, zrazu powoli, potem coraz szybciej. Zmieniał rytm i zataczał biodrami, nie próbując już nawet zapanować nad swoim spazmatycznym oddechem, który niósł się po pustej sali. Thor całował jego szyję, ale wciąż nie dotykał nabrzmiałej męskości. Loki bardzo chciał, by to zrobił, ale wiedział, że prośby nic nie dadzą. Brat już dawno nauczył go, jakie panują zasady.

Krzyknął, gdy Thor mocno złapał go za biodra i narzucił szybsze tempo. Wplótł dłonie w jego krótkie włosy i jęczał czując, jak głęboko wdziera się penis blondyna. Wiedział, że jego brat jest już blisko i zacisnął na nim swoje wnętrze. Thor sapnął, czując to, i jeszcze przyspieszył. W końcu wytrysnął w niego z głośnym okrzykiem. Loki poczuł, jak Thor drga w nim i sam drżał, kiedy ciepłe i szorstkie dłonie gładziły jego boki, ramiona i uda. Blondyn otulił go szczelniej płaszczem czekając, aż ochłonie.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – szepnął mu do ucha. – Przyjdź wieczorem do mojej komnaty, należy ci się nagroda.

***

Była już ciemna noc, gdy Loki pojawił się w sypialni Thora. Jak zwykle wychynął z cienia, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą nic nie było. Cichy i ostrożny mógłby wydawać się nieśmiały, gdyby nie oczy płonące w szczupłej twarzy.

\- Zaczynałem myśleć, że już nie przyjdziesz – powiedział Thor, odwracając się do niego. Tak, Loki mógł być niewidoczny dla większości ludzi, ale jego brat zawsze wiedział, kiedy był obok.  
\- Nie śmiałbym odmówić królewskiemu zaproszeniu – odparł Loki podchodząc do niego i wspinając się na palce, by go pocałować.

Silne ramiona Thora objęły go ciasno. Pociągnął go w kierunku wielkiego łoża z baldachimem i pchnął na nie. Niemal z namaszczeniem zdejmował z Lokiego każdą część ubrania choć wiedział, że ten przecież może to zrobić w kilka sekund za pomocą magii.

Loki poddawał mu się z rozkoszą. Cały Asgard poznał Gromowładnego jako silnego i ponurego władcę, który częściej marszczył czoło, niż się uśmiechał. Tylko tu, w tych czterech ścianach Loki miał dla siebie tego dawnego Thora, z sercem na dłoni i uśmiechem na ustach. Czułego, troskliwego, opiekuńczego. Jego.

Obaj byli już nadzy. Thor zasypywał go pocałunkami, znacząc nimi szczękę, szyję i tors kochanka. Loki odrzucił głowę do tyłu czując, jak wargi blondyna obejmują jego sutek. Czarne włosy rozsypały się po czerwonej jak krew pościeli. Nikt nie polemizował, kiedy król zażyczył sobie, by miała taki właśnie kolor. Tylko Psotnik wiedział, czemu. Byli wtedy daleko poza Asgardem, incognito. Nocowali w jakiejś jaskini, a za posłanie służył im płaszcz Thora. Kochali się wtedy po raz pierwszy, a Thor powiedział mu, że pięknie wygląda na tle czerwieni.

Thor pieścił Lokiego, odnajdując wszystkie te punkty na jego ciele, które dawał mu przyjemność. Ssał i przygryzał jego sutki, błądził dłońmi po żebrach i trochę wystających biodrach. Całował linię jego szczęki i, o czym wiedział tylko on, wrażliwe uszy. Słuchał, jak z każdą chwilą oddech jego brata staje się coraz szybszy i płytszy. Pogładził dłonią wewnętrzną stronę jego uda, docierając aż do pachwin. Loki był już przyjemnie wilgotny i wciąż jeszcze dość rozluźniony. Pochylił się i nakrył ustami czubek jego penisa. Lizał go i skubał zębami, ssał, pomagając sobie dłonią, kiedy nie mógł pomieścić go całego. Podniósł głowę czując pierwsze dreszcze rodzące się we wnętrzu kochanka.

\- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, Loki – szepnął mu do ucha. Wziął w dłoń ciemnoczerwony członek Psotnika i zaczął go gładzić nieśpiesznie, wyrywając z niego przeciągły jęk. – Powiedz mi, mój aniele, co mam zrobić? Każdą twoją prośbę spełnię z ochotą.  
\- Chcę ciebie… we mnie… - wydyszał Loki.

Gromowładny pocałował go z uśmiechem i ułożył się za nim. Podparł się jedną ręką, a drugą przełożył mu pod kolanem, podciągając je do góry. Jednym ruchem wszedł w Lokiego aż do końca, a ten zachłysnął się powietrzem i kurczowo zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle. Thor zaczął poruszać się szybkimi, mocnymi pchnięciami. Loki krzyknął; było mu tak dobrze, za dobrze…

\- Wolniej! Proszę, wolniej – jęknął. Czekał na niego cały dzień, a teraz był bliski skończenia w kilka chwil.

Thor z przepraszającym mruknięciem ucałował jego ramię. Zwolnił ruchy i dopasował się do rytmu Lokiego, który odwrócił głowę szukając ust brata. Całowali się powoli, delektując się każdą chwilą. Byli tak blisko, ale chcieliby być jeszcze bliżej. Każdy kawałeczek przestrzeni między nimi był zbędny.

\- Przyspiesz – poprosił Loki, a Thor go posłuchał. Wolną dłonią przesuwał po jego penisie i Loki to kochał. Kochał to, że Thor jest taki wyniosły i niedostępny, i że tylko on ma prawo do tego prawdziwego Thora. Sięgnął za siebie i położył dłoń na biodrze blondyna – Jeszcze trochę… Daj mi jeszcze…  
\- Och, Loki – westchnął król ukrywając twarz w czarnych włosach. – Powiedz moje imię. Zawołaj mnie. Krzycz! Chcę, żebyś krzyczał. Niech słyszą…

I Loki krzyczał, bo z każdym ruchem bioder Thora wybuchała w nim mała supernowa. Oparł głowę o ramię brata, który całował jego odsłoniętą szyję.

Kres nadszedł jak potężna fala, która pochłonęła go całego. Czuł, jak jego ciało boleśnie wygina się w łuk, niemal do granic wytrzymałości. Kolory, które rozbłysły mu pod powiekami były tak intensywne, że Bifrost wydawałby się przy nich blady. Opadł na poduszki łapiąc powietrze szybkimi, płytkimi wdechami. Thor dał mu słodki, postorgazmiczny pocałunek, mocny i sycący.

Dopiero po chwili, kiedy ochłonął po swoim orgazmie, zobaczył gorączkowe ruchy ręki Thora. Odwrócił się przodem do niego i zastąpił jego dłoń swoją. Objął go, niemal czując gwałtowne pulsowanie pod palcami.

\- No już, dojdź – powiedział prosto w rozchylone wargi brata. – Dojdź dla mnie, Thor.

Thor doszedł z głośnym jękiem, brudząc nasieniem dłoń i brzuch Lokiego, który podniósł palce do ust i oblizał je z lubością. Dysząc ciężko Thor przewrócił się na plecy. Psotnik poruszył się jakby niepewnie, ale blondyn z uśmiechem przyciągnął go bliżej i wziął jego rękę, żeby złożyć drobny pocałunek na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka.

\- Mój książę…  
\- Mój królu…

**Author's Note:**

> Jakby kogoś zaciekawiło, jak to było z tym pierwszym razem, to odsyłam tu: [Zapach żywicy, smak dymu i ty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161084)


End file.
